1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming fins, and more particularly to a pair of swimming fins each having a unidirectional valve mounted thereon, such that when the swimmer is peddling downward, the swimmer receives a forward thrust because the unidirectional valve is closed and when the swimmer is peddling upward, the swimmer receives less resistance from the water since the unidirectional valve is opened to allow the water to flow through the valve.
2. Description of Related Art
A pair of swimming fins is used to help the swimmer to move forward by paddling the swimmer""s feet. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional pair of swimming fins (100) has a gap (102) defined in a front portion (101) of the pair of fins (100) to reduce the strength of the swimmer while moving forward. The gap (102) does save energy for the swimmer, however, it causes the pair of fins to unevenly move while the swimmer is paddling the feet. Furthermore, the gap (102) causes the forward momentum insufficient so that the swimmer will have to move his/her feet rapidly to gain the required momentum, which easily causes fatigue to the swimmer and thus loses the design of the gap (102).
To overcome the shortcoming of the above mentioned swimming fins, another improved pair of swimming fins is introduced, as shown in FIG. 6. Each one of the swimming fins (200) has a closed front portion (201) so as to avoid the uneven movement of the fins while moving upward and downward by the swimmer""s feet. Furthermore, each one of the fins (200) have a reinforced plate (202) formed on a mediate portion of the fins (200) so that the entire thickness of the fins (200) is able to be tapered to reduce the entire weight of the fins. The tapered thickness of the fins (200) also causes the fins (200) to move unevenly. It is concluded that although this kind of pair of fins does save the swimmer""s energy while paddling, is causes the uneven movement of the fins, which causes the swimmer hard to control the moving direction.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved pair of fins to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved pair of fins each of which has at least one unidirectional valve mounted thereon, so that when the swimmer""s feet are paddling downward, the unidirectional valve is closed to help the swimmer to have the required forward momentum and when the swimmer""s feet are paddling upward, the unidirectional valve is opened to allow the water to flow through the valve to reduce the resistance from the water so as to save energy of the swimmer.
Another objective of the invention is to have a cap on each one of the unidirectional valve so that the swimmer is able to adjust the water flowing through the pair of fins according to the swimmer""s requirements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.